


Beneath the Rain

by PuppetMaster55



Series: Uliro Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, uliroweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Shiro meets someone new on the way home from Keith's new bakery job.





	Beneath the Rain

Shiro stood beneath the awning outside the bakery, watching it pour with grim resignation. He'd hoped that the heavy clouds and the thick smell of wet in the air would hold off until after he'd visited Keith's new job, but no such dice.

Which left Shiro standing beneath an awning with a bag full of two loaves of bread and a half dozen cinnamon rolls (all of which Keith had made with his new boss, a jolly Samoan man who went by Hunk) and no umbrella to protect them.

“Need some help?” Someone asked, drawing Shiro's attention. The person – a man, taller than Shiro, sporting a short mohawk and kind eyes – smiled at Shiro, offering out his umbrella – purple with black cats dancing all across it. “You look like someone who forgot to bring their own umbrella. And it would be a shame to ruin something so fine.”

Shiro blushed, pulling the bag close and smiling. “I– thank you. I thought I'd manage going from my apartment to here and back before the rain but...” he gestured at the downpour, chuckling. “I guess not.”

“Well I have enough umbrella for the both of us,” the man smiled. “If you want.”

“I don't want to be a bother,” Shiro said, shaking his head. “And the rain will let up soon. I can manage.”

The man raised an eyebrow. “You wouldn't be an imposition. I'm in no hurry to be anywhere. A detour would be fine, and in the presence of such fine company would make it more than worth it.”

Shiro huffed a laugh, stepping under the shelter of the umbrella. “Who can say no to that? You seem like some fine company to have.” He shuffled his grip on the bag, holding out his hand. “Most people call me Shiro.”

The man laughed, taking Shiro's hand in his, gentle and firm and comfortingly warm. It felt like something Shiro never wanted to let go. “Then I will call you Shiro. Most people call me Ulaz.”

Shiro grinned, jerking his head toward the corner. He still held onto Ulaz's hand as they walked down the street, under the shelter of the umbrella. “Then I guess I have no choice but to call you Ulaz too. But I'd be happy calling you anytime.”

Ulaz laughed, and it sounded beautiful to Shiro's ears. “I'd be happy to answer.

 


End file.
